Spines Aflame
by Dilogyps
Summary: It's time for the Monstrous Nightmare to be let out. It's time for the event that will determine the young boy's fate. But something goes wrong. And it turned out, Berk didn't really know what happened when they released a Nightmare from its secluded prison. The boy already knew the impending outcome. DEATHFIC!


**Warning! This FanFiction contains MAJOR character deaths. Please read at your own discretion. No flames please.**

* * *

"I think they're letting me out now," I hissed to myself. Those petty little Vikings would _pay_ for caging me up like this. Especially when all the other dragons went into the ring at least once to get a breather.

And me?

Nooo. I'm the one who's saved for last. I'm the only one who's actually supposed to _die._ In front of all of Berk, and when my guts spill out, stomach bleeding, they'd cheer.

Freakin. Cheer.

Those people are truly _genocide._ To dragons, of course.

How do I know this, you may ask? Guess what? I've seen it with my own eyes. I saw my sibling murdered, trapped in this cage of woe, unable to hone his flying ability to his advantage.

Sometimes, I wonder why they built such a small ring. I mean, they're fighting dragons that can fly. So, why would you train in a ring that handicaps dragons from flying freely, because that was the real world?

I do not care.

Guess what?

The tables have been flipped this time. I heard from the other dragons that the one I'm fighting is this scrawny little boy who never actually hurt them, just knocked them out or brought some dragon nip or an eel.

I do not care.

Berk wants me dead? To make a 'boy' a Viking?

I do not care.

Once I get out after killing this boy, it's _my_ turn to be genocide to the people who call the Archipelago home. The Vikings. Why would I pass up an opportunity like this? I could avenge my brother, and stop the flow of some Vikings long enough to prepare for an all-out assault on their islands, starting with Berk. All at the same time.

"Oh boy," I whispered to myself as the gates to my lair opened up, letting a ray of sunshine scream its way into my eyes. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Oh boy," I whispered to myself, cursing my luck as the 'Champion of Dragon Training'. As it turned out, they caught a nightmare that was insane. "This is gonna hurt."

I quickly grabbed a small dagger and adjusted my helmet. I heard a slight whisper from my father, "I would've gone with the hammer," before slowly circling back.

I sprinted back to the weapon rack, hoping to look more like a Viking as my hands slipped over the hammer's handle.

Suddenly, the released nightmare charged, completely ramming into my body. He seemed to be grinning, enjoying my pained expression on my face. At least, that's what I thought it was.

The devilish dragon hooked me under his talons, forcing me to scream out in desperation.

"Help!"

But nobody came running to my aid. They were just standing there, probably waiting for me to do one of those tricks that I did with the other training dragons. In complete anger at their assumption, I gripped the hammer hard and smashed it into the dragons face, forcing it to remove its talons from my thin frame.

The crowd cheered, even Astrid. Stunned at her behavior after I had hit the dragon, it left me wide open. The dragon grinned its evil grin once more and rammed into me, stomping onto me once again. It was laboring my breathing, crushing my lungs.

Yet the Vikings of Berk did nothing to help me. I screamed out in desperation once more.

"TOOTHLESS!"

The sleek dragon suddenly burst into the little stadium, forcing, "NIGHT FURY!"s out of the bystanders. They all drew their weapons, waiting for the right moment when the dust cleared to throw or jab their weapons into a nearby dragon.

"Things can't get worse," I thought to myself, before noticing the nails on every single dragon gate were slipping out of their sockets.

Why do the gods hate me so?

A fire burst into my lower torso, the ground swapping with the sky, before I realized that the damned dragon had picked me up.

Yup. Odin hates me for sure.

The doors to the other dragons bursted open.

Sigh.

* * *

The Night Fury screamed at me, daring me to come closer, all the while taunting me. I lunged and lunged, only to be met by thin air and not black scales. That traitorous Night Fury seemed to be protecting that weakling that was in the ring. The Vikings were stunned, completely bewildered by our language or clicks and shrieks.

I formed a plan to lure that Night Fury into my gaping maws of doom. That Night Fury would be taunting me, running around the whole arena. Meanwhile, I'd inch ever so slightly towards that hiccup of the world and snatch him up, forcing that accursed dragon to try and grab him, and getting sliced by my wings' claws.

My talons clicked ever so slightly onto the ground, in a mesmerizing way as to possibly make the lunge for me.

But the Night Fury matched every click with a click of his own, daring myself to go and kill him. Then I saw a loophole.

We were moving in a giant circle, with 'Toothless' mirroring mine. Once I was the closest I could get to the pesky Viking, I would grab him and taunt the dragon in turn for him taunting me.

Deciding to put it into action, we traded growl for growl, roar for roar, with the gears of time turning ever so slowly as the sun waddled down from the sky. As soon as I was close, I lunged for 'Hiccup', as the Night Fury called him.

He screamed when I picked him up, obviously scared to death. "I'm gonna," I started, until the doors to the other dragon's artificial lairs blasted open like a cannon had just gone off in each one of them.

The Nadder stepped up, with me realizing that they had heard everything I said. "You're gonna do what?" she questioned, the other dragons beside her nodding in agreement.

"I.. I..," was all I managed to stammer to them before the Night Fury exploded from his state of shock.

"I.. I...," Toothless said mockingly to me. "I want to know! What are you gonna do to my human?!" He screamed in rage, almost as if you could see hot steam blowing out of every hole in his body.

"You sided with this.. THING?!" I raged before putting on yet another sadistic grin, contorting the little boy's body in my mouth, causing him to scream.

"Yes, he SAVED me! A Night Fury; when he could've killed me and gotten like a million fans!"

I laughed before retorting back at him, "Oh wow. I know _your_ human better than you do! Do you _really_ think he wanted any fans, anything? He might just want to be rid of this place.."

"We're getting off topic here," sneered a voice near the Nadder. "Answer the Deadly Nadder's question!" screamed a similar voice, before I realized it was the Zippleback.

The Nadder cocked her head and repeated, "You're gonna do what?"

I lost myself in anger, rage, and pure vengeance. I pretended to ponder for a moment before trying to address the situation carefully.

"I'll. I'll.."

"YOU'LL WHAT, YOU LITTLE NIGHTMARE?!" shouted Toothless.

I snapped.

"I'll rip you all to shreds. Starting with this so-called, 'Viking'."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like where I'm going here? It's like a mini-AU, where the Nightmare is sadistic, and tiny stuff is altered. Plus the soon-to-come deaths. And don't worry. Hiccup won't die in the next chapter. Again I say, no flames please.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own HTTYD, I only own my OC's, this particular AU, my Plot, and this FanFiction. All rights are reserved to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell._

 _Until next time,_

 _\- Dilo._


End file.
